


Fog

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [13]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: It was so humid -- like, not summer humid, but middle-of-a-fuckin’-swamp humid. That’s where they were, coincidentally -- wading through waist-deep water in a foggy swamp in search of some sort of “Swamp Treasure.”





	Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I needed something a little less serious and angsty to break up this nonsense. I write these daily prompts out of order since they're stand-alone, but I realized just now that the next three-ish involve either Cait or MacCready. Oops.

“I really, really don’t like the look of this,” MacCready mumbled mostly to himself, waving his hand in front of his face to make sure he could still see it. It was so humid -- like, not summer humid, but middle-of-a-fuckin’-swamp humid. That’s where they were, coincidentally -- wading through waist-deep water in a foggy swamp in search of some sort of “Swamp Treasure.” 

“Shush,” Sophia scolded, slapping him on the arm to get him to drop his hand. He did with a frown, but was soon back at waving his hand in front of his face. 

“Did you hear that?” She said suddenly, and he stopped dead in his tracks. He whipped around quickly, face paling at the thought that there might be something unfriendly around them that they couldn’t see. 

“What if it’s, like, a shark or something?” his voice was so panicked, and she stifled a laugh. 

“Dude, sharks only exist in salt-water. I’m pretty sure that they’re not going to be in a swamp,” she wanted to be comforting but Sophia was a devious gal, “Although…”

“Although what?!” RJ’s eyes were widening and he was clutching his rifle to his chest, as if he was on guard against any and all sharks. Being alert wasn’t a bad idea, but…

“I’d say that the water isn’t deep enough, but who knows? All the nuclear radiation from the ocean and sharks could’ve adapted or mutated to be in shallow freshwater. I mean, it wouldn’t be the weirdest thing that happened, right? There is supposed to be a monster guarding this treasure, after all.” 

“Okay, okay, shut up, shut the fu-- um, fudge up, I don’t want to hear it, stop talking,” he even put his fingers in his ears for emphasis.

Sophia was about to say something witty but a roar interrupted her thoughts. Something with fins and teeth and wayyyy too many eyes was _running_ towards them through the fog.

“I didn’t know that sharks could run!” RJ exclaimed as they took off in the direction that they came from.


End file.
